SX19: Cambodia
SX19: Cambodia - Second Chance is the nineteenth installment of the Survivor X Series. This season returns to the cross-board format, including a majority of former castaways from past games hailing from both FGC & RTVG looking for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. Despite a number of swaps in the first few days of the game, the Bayons retained an overwhelming majority heading into the merge. However, a counter-alliance soon formed as the result of the auction and the Bayon alliance became dismantled one by one until only G.C. Brown/Brann remained at the final four. Although this mirrored his time in Gabonica to a tee, this time G.C. persevered- making key relationships & bold moves to propel himself into his first ever Final Tribal Council where he won against first-time finalists Reed Kelly/roll the dice to claim the title of Second Chance Sole Survivor in a 7-4 vote. G.C. is the first winner in history to ever attend every single Tribal Council every episode and not be voted out. Castaways Game History Recap Second Chances began as the twenty former SX players were divided into two tribes of ten- Ta Keo and Bayon. At the game's start, a supply pick allowed Ken & Rachel to receive Hidden Immunity Idol clues while G.C. secured a Mysterious Crate. At the Bayon Tribe, a sense of unity quickly formed and several strong bonds were forged within the first few days of the game. At Ta Keo, the exact opposite happened as a sense of RTVG vs FGC allowed a strong RTVG majority to take over. At the game's first challenge, the tribes were shocked to realize they were ultimately playing for 1 of 2 Individual Immunity necklaces- as unbeknownst to them they were about to take part in the fastest Pre-Merge in SX History. Erinn & Hali for Ta Keo and Brooke & Pete for Bayon ended up lighting the most torches, winning them the necklaces for their tribes. At the game's first Tribal Councils, an overwhelming majority coincidentally ganged up against both representatives from Zombie Island as Jay & Kelly became the first two castaways to be voted out. However, in a surprise twist, neither were actually sent home as they were relocated to a secret Redemption Island to compete for another life in the game in true Second Chance fashion as would the rest of the Pre-Merge boots. At the next challenge, everyone was shocked to realize they were about to switch from 2 tribes into 3- with G.C.'s Mystery Crate advantage allowing him to select 3 members from each tribe to make up the third, birthing the Angkor Tribe. However, Angkor was at a massive disadvantage having to start from scratch and the tribe lost the first real Immunity Challenge to the new Ta Keo & Bayon tribes. G.C. found himself with Pete stuck in the middle, and at Tribal Council decided to side with his new FGC alliance to vote out Lisa. The next Immunity Challenge was a shock to all as they soon realized they were about to encounter a Triple Tribal Council. With Individual Immunity back up for grabs, Brooke, Reed & G.C. won their safety into the next round. At the New Ta Keo tribe, the Ta Keo majority realized that Rachel had an idol and lulled her into safety- then blindsiding her. To counter at the next vote, the Bayon majority voted out original Ta Keo member Jenny despite Reynold's pleas to be voted out. And at Angkor's second vote, G.C. and Pete secured their alliance with Alexis by saving her- blindsiding Ken with his idol and angering Hali in the process. None of the final 14 were too shocked when a third switch flipped them back into very similar Ta Keo/Bayon tribes- with Alexis and Reynold as the obvious targets of Ta Keo and Lindsey the only original Ta Keo on the new Bayon. Brooke, Reed & G.C. each received clues to the Hidden Immunity Idols to which they all eventually found as well. The New Ta Keo tribe won the next Immunity Challenge, and despite Joe's increasing inactivity fever, Lindsey had nowhere to run and was quickly voted out. However, Lindsey soon returned alongside Duel winners Kelly & Ken as Redemption Island was revealed to the Final 13 in a shocking twist. Lindsey lost the duel and was eliminated while Ken was redeemed- returning to the game with immunity. Lost in limbo, Kelly returned to Redemption Island as it would publicly return for the rest of the game. Ken's entrance meant the final 14 were now merged into one tribe- Orkun. Despite there being tribal lines in play, there was still tension revolving around the origin of where each castaway posted. At the next Immunity Challenge, Joe couldn't take it any longer and was medically evacuated from the game- while the pecking order was revealed in a coconut chopping challenge which allowed Denise & Jon to walk away with the necklaces. At the first merge vote, the Bayon majority was set on voting out Hali- however, Erinn's last minute push to take out G.C. & Pete resulted in a massive majority turning on her instead- sending the former Ta Keo to Redemption Island. In the next duel, Kelly was finally defeated and Erinn learned that anyone eliminated from here on out would be a member of the jury. At the next few votes, the Bayon majority had a clear elimination order- quickly voting out Ken and his best ally, Hali. However everything changed after the Survivor Auction allowed Hayden to separate the final 10 into two different tribes- allowing him & Bobby Jon to separate Reed & Reynold from the rest of the Bayons to form a new power alliance. It was then revealed that both groups would separately vote someone out at Tribal Council, and the new power alliance claimed their first victim- Jon. At the other tribe's vote, G.C. wasted his idol while a heart-breaking vote occurred as the Bayon alliance had to turn on one of their own- voting out Denise. When the final 8 re-merged, Reed & Reynold continued their alliance with Bobby Jon & Hayden- blindsiding Brooke (even after she used her idol on Alexis) and then Pete. However, Reynold went rogue on Reed as well, securing an idol from Bobby Jon in exchange for his vote. Reynold was playing his own game, however, and emerged as a late game villain- blindsiding Bobby Jon with his own idol at the next vote. Despite Hayden being left as the last Ta Keo standing, Reynold & Reed rekindled their old alliance long enough for Reed to settle a long standing score with Alexis- leaving G.C. on his own at the final four much like he was in Gabonica. At the first round of the final four, G.C. won the challenge and Hayden found himself sent to Redemption Island to duel against winners Alexis & Pete. Hayden quickly returned but lost the next challenge to Reed, and quickly dismissed his chances at lasting another vote. However, G.C. still had a score to settle for his alliance being voted out and caused a shocking tie vote between Hayden & Reynold. Reynold chose to step down instead of compete in a tie-breaking challenge, allowing the other three advance to the penultimate day where they learned the hadn't made the finale just yet. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Reed outlasted all the rest to secure his place in the Final Two. Thinking he stood no chance based on tribal lines, Reed decided to take G.C. with him to the final two- voting out Hayden once again, making him the final member of the jury. In the Final Tribal Council, both castaways were praised for their impressive game play and Second Chance stories- although some of G.C.'s moves were seen as spastic while Reed's involvement with his alliance with Reynold was questioned. In the end, G.C. Brown's strong social strategy and ability to survive the ultimate dismantlement of his alliance gave him the ultimate favor of the Bayon-heavy jury and G.C. became the Second Chance Sole Survivor of Cambodia in a close vote of 7-4. Voting History